<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peach Skies - DNF by Banished_Theseus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755833">Peach Skies - DNF</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banished_Theseus/pseuds/Banished_Theseus'>Banished_Theseus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DNF, DreamTeam, M/M, Minecraft, Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, minecraftyoutubers - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banished_Theseus/pseuds/Banished_Theseus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I want to dream about him again.’ The thought was so random and abrupt that Dream was taken aback. ‘Nobody thinks that about their friends like that, get it together, Jesus Christ.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. George’s Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Clay, what are you doing here?” Dream perked up, then turned to see George sitting a few feet away, the tall ferns surrounding him.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.” Dream replied, “England is nice...”</p><p>George looked upwards, the glittering night sky reflecting off his white goggles. Dream sat down and pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his head on his knees. He stared at George with a smile, his face was lit up by the moonlight, it looked so delicate and peaceful...</p><p>”When did you fly in?” George asked, leaning back onto the ground.</p><p>Dream blinked a few times, turning George’s words around in his head... <em>When had he flown in?</em></p><p>“Dream?” George looked over at him, “Are you listening?”</p><p>Dream reached up to rub his eyes, but instead of skin he felt flat ceramic covering his face.</p><p>
  <em>My mask...</em>
</p><p>His fingers traced the familiar smile engraved into the mask and he frowned.</p><p>”... Dream?” George’s voice pulled Dream out of his mind.</p><p>”Sorry, I just...” Dream reached to the back of his head and untied the mask’s string, letting it fall to the ground, “I don’t know...”</p><p>George smiled and looked back to the sky, Dream did the same, but was surprised to see that it didn’t look anything like the one reflected in George’s goggles. This was was fiery and bright, with orange and deep red deep red scribbled across behind the stars, gently illuminating the sky with yellow glows. They all reminded him of the colors of a peach when you first slice into it.</p><p>”It’s okay, Dream.”</p><p>He saw George’s galaxy for a moment when the brunette tilted his head to the side, and Dream found he favored the rich purples and white stars more.</p><p>”I- I can’t think anymore,” Dream sighed, laying down and stretching his arms out. George did the same, and their hands connected and intertwined with eachother. “When we’re together..”</p><p>”That’s okay,” George laughed gently, “Neither can I.”</p><p>Dream opened his eyes slowly, he wasn’t in England, he was laying in his bed with empty hands and kicked-off sheets. He shook his head and brought his hands up to his face. </p><p>
  <em>God, what is wrong with me.</em>
</p><p>He sank into his pillow, feeling mentally exhausted despite having just woken up. He heard his phone buzz with a new notification and shook his head, not wanting to acknowledge the real world.</p><p>After about ten minutes, Dream sighed and sat up from his bed, hearing the buzzing of his phone for longer than he could ignore. He sighed and grabbed his phone, reading through his messages and Twitter tags. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the bright screen before tapping Discord and squinting to see Sapnap’s messages.</p><p>
  <em><br/>Sapnap: Dream chat wants you to join</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: You alive, Dream?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: The stream demands your presence</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: Wake up pissbaby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: Are you good? :b</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream: Hey Sap, I was asleep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: Oh lmao I thought you died, you’re usually up earlier</em>
</p><p>Dream checked the time in the corner of his phone, 11AM.</p><p>
  <em>Dream: Idk, I stayed up kind of late</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: You need a better sleep schedule man </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sapnap: Once you’re ready you should join the SMP and entertain the masses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream: Okay, I will in a bit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream: Isn’t a bit early for for you to stream?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: Yeah, but I was bored and minecraft was there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream: Fair, I’ll join the VC when I get back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: Sounds good</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dream changed into a white t-shirt and sweatpants, then scrolled through Twitter as he dropped some bread into his toaster, lots of tags and likes as well as a picture of BadBoyHalo’s dog. He smiled and liked Bad’s post before turning to the toaster a few seconds before it finished.</p><p>He lazily smeared butter over the bread and took a bite.</p><p>
  <em>Bland as hell.</em>
</p><p>A sigh escaped his mouth, he wanted to go back to that dream... the memory of it wasn’t fading like dreams normally do, it felt way too... real and vivid. He shook his head, why did he want to go back? It was just a dream, he forced it out of his mind, although it nagged at him nonetheless.</p><p>Patches jumped onto the counter and sat down in front of Dream, staring at him. Dream stared back, slightly confused, then it clicked in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Right, food...</em>
</p><p>He stuffed the toast in his mouth and pulled Patches’ food from his cupboard, the cat gracefully jumped onto the floor next to her food bowl and sat down, looking up expectantly.</p><p>”Yeah, don’t worry, Patches.” Dream sighed, pouring the food into her bowl and picking up her water dish to refill it, “I have literally never seen you drink this water, where the fuck does it all go?”</p><p>He filled up the dish and set it down next to Patches, then gave her a few more head pats before inhaling slowly and heading over to his gaming setup, opening Discord and pulling on his headphones.</p><p>”He’s here, chat! Now stop spamming me, damn.” Sapnap laughed, “Say hi, Dream!”</p><p>”Hey, chat,” Dream yawned, “I am here, yes.”</p><p>He pulled up Sapnap’s stream and saw the chat blowing up with ‘Hi Dream!!’s and emotes. He saw a donation pop up and heard the robotic voice read it out.</p><p>“<em>Hi Sapnap and Dream! It’s my birthday today and I’m so happy you’re streaming!</em>”</p><p>”Aw, happy birthday MarchInABand, thank you for the dono and I hope you have a great rest of your day!” Sapnap said when it had finished being read out.</p><p>“Yeah, happy birthday from me as well,” Dream added in before he clicked on his SMP in his server list, “I’m loading in now, Sapnap.”</p><p>”Nice! I need your help building the new buildings in Ma- L’manburg.”</p><p>”Okay, sounds good.” Dream’s character finally appeared in-game and he glanced over at Discord. He noticed George was in VC-3 with Quackity and Wilbur, “Is George on as well?”</p><p>”Yeah, I think he’s adding more mushrooms to his house or something like that.” Sapnap laughed, “We should go bother him.”</p><p>A few minutes later they had dragged George into the VC with them.</p><p>”Say hi to Sap’s stream, George!” Dream laughed, although he was inwardly panicking slightly.</p><p>”Hey, everyone.” George said, “I was just wondering if you two were gonna join the server today.”</p><p>Dream moved his mouse around, trying to avoid how cold his hands felt.</p><p>”Yeah Sapnap spammed me until I woke up.” Dream sighed, “Are you streaming as well?”</p><p>”No,” George replied, “Stream just ended, actually.”</p><p>“Aw, all the followers I could’ve gained through self promotion out the window.” Sapnap said in mock-grief, “Anyways-“ He was cut off by George accidentally hitting him.</p><p>”Shit- sorry Sap!” George laughed, then started running away when Sapnap switched from cobblestone to his sword and chased him around, “SAPNAP PLEASE I HAVE ALL MY STUFF-“</p><p>The call was filled with screaming from George and wheeze-laughing from Sapnap and Dream, Sapnap ended up accidentally falling off a cliff while chasing George, causing Dream and George to laugh even louder.</p><p>”DAMN IT!” Sapnap wheezed, “You better not take all my stuff!”</p><p>The laughter died down when Sapnap got his stuff back and climbed back up to George and Dream.</p><p>George and Sapnap started to talk again while Dream blanked out.</p><p><em>I want to dream about him again.</em> The thought was so random and abrupt that Dream was taken aback.<em> Nobody thinks that about their friends like that, get it together, Jesus Christ.</em></p><p>“Dream? Are you muted or something?”</p><p>Dream’s breath hitched at the thought of telling George about the dream.</p><p>“Hey? Dream?” George’s voice penetrated his thoughts and brought him back to reality.</p><p>“No, guys, I’m still here.” What if he had actually said that? That’s too far, even for him and George... no, especially for him and George. “I just zoned out for a bit.”<br/>He had to push thoughts like... that out of his head.</p><p>He exhaled slowly and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. <br/><em><br/>Just think about Minecraft, that’s why I’m here, isn’t it?</em></p><p>Part of him felt differently, but he ignored it and jumped back into the conversation.</p><p>”So, what are we building again, Sap?”</p><p>After a few hours of building, Sapnap ended his stream and they switched to a regular discord call.</p><p>”I’m so tired, damn.” Sapnap yawned.</p><p>”Me too,” Dream mumbled into his mic as he leaned back in his chair with a sigh.</p><p>There was soft typing from George’s end, and Dream felt so comfortable he could almost fall asleep right then, and maybe go back to his peaceful dream...</p><p>”Alright, I should go eat something.” Sapnap said after a few minutes of the comfortable silence, “‘Bye guys.”</p><p>”Bye, Sapnap.” George said, and Sapnap left the call. ”Didn’t he say you slept in, Dream?” George asked, “I thought you’d be a bit more awake.”</p><p>”You just tire me out, George.” Dream yawned, George laughed in reply.</p><p>Dream thought of telling him about the dream, but he was feeling too tired to explain it.</p><p>”George?” He mumbled, “Do you ever dream about me or Sapnap?”</p><p>There was a short pause from George.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.” He replied, “I never see your face though, your hoodie or mask always covers it..”</p><p>”I thought I already showed you my face?” Dream said, slightly confused.</p><p>
  <em>Was that a dream too?</em>
</p><p>”No, you did.” George’s smile evident in his voice, “Maybe my subconscious just didn’t want to process it.”</p><p>”Am I that unattractive?” Dream laughed good-naturedly, causing George to join in.</p><p>”No, no- maybe it’s like that one TikTok trend with the fans...” George said as Dream tapped on his desk absentmindedly.</p><p>”The one with the song Campus?” Dream asked, and George hummed in affirmation, “That’s a pretty cute trend,”</p><p>“Imagine if that actually happened.” George said, causing Dream to laugh more.</p><p>”Maybe if you flew over it would.” He smiled at the thought of seeing George in real life, no pixels, no weird dream-logic, just... George, all for himself.</p><p>”I’ll think about it.” George replied, causing Dream’s face to flush slightly, he really needed to stop thinking things like that when he’s on call. “Well, I should probably go...” George said, Dream sat up.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t go...</em>
</p><p>“... yeah, I probably should go as well.” Dream forced himself to say, he wanted to stay with George, but he was too tired and George probably had other things to do.</p><p>
  <em>Please don’t leave me..</em>
</p><p>“Nice talking to you, Dream.”</p><p>”You too,” Dream replied, the familiar sound of George disconnecting from the call rang in his ears.</p><p>Dream disconnected as well and sank into his chair again, it felt less comfortable for some reason.</p><p>
  <em>And his hands were still cold.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woooo I’m kinda annoyed this it’s only 1,000-ish words but I’m otherwise proud of this! I’m currently working on another chapter, I just ask that you don’t shove this fic down the CC’s throats(telling them abt it is chill but don’t spam them or anything)<br/>And if they say that they’re uncomfortable with this fic it will be taken down REAL quick^^<br/>Thank you all for your support, this was just a small thing I made when I was bored so I wasn’t expecting people to actually read it lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream’s Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He was being ridiculous, and he knew that, but he didn’t want to risk George getting genuinely angry with him or their friendship getting ruined because of a silly...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream stood outside the airport and nervously checked the time in his phone, but the numbers didn’t register. He looked around to see George, who was scanning the street.</p><p>”George!” Dream waved to get George’s attention, when George finally saw him, his face lit up with a smile and he waved back.</p><p>”Dream! Wow it’s so amazing to meet you in real life,” George said breathlessly after he made it over to Dream, “I- I don’t even know what to say-“</p><p>Dream laughed and hugged George, his arms completely enveloping George’s smaller form. He was finally there. Dream could touch him, he could hold him, he could... Dream held George tighter, his face flushing.</p><p>“I- I’m so glad to finally see you.” He said, “It’s so amazing to look at you without a screen between us.”</p><p>”Is that why you’re blushing?” George laughed, Dream smiled and nodded, burying his face in George’s hair.</p><p>”You smell like peaches...” Dream mumbled, avoiding the question.</p><p>George laughed and buried his face into Dream’s shoulder. Dream sighed in content, this was all he wanted, but why? Was this something that you normally do with friends that you sometimes flirt with? He just wanted to be able to be able to hold George forever... Dream shook his head and pulled away.</p><p>“Was that the only reason you were blushing, then?” George smiled.</p><p>Dream’s words failed him. George wasn’t normally the one to flirt back, and even when he did, Dream wasn’t completely sure how to react. Dream’s hands slid down to meet George’s own and closed his eyes.</p><p>”I think- I think I...” Dream lowered George’s hands and leaned forward.</p><p>Some people have said that kisses don’t mean much, but with George? They felt like heaven, warm and soft and... right. And to Dream, it meant the world.</p><p>George said something, but his voice started to fade.</p><p>Dream opened his eyes to see his blank ceiling.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. What the hell was <em>that</em>?!</p><p>”What- why- why George...?” He touched his lips gently, as if he was trying to preserve the kiss, “Why would I kiss George?”</p><p>His audible confusion was enough to draw Patches to him, the small cat jumped up onto his chair and rubbed against his arm.</p><p>“Hey, Patches... what brings you here?.” Dream picked her up and set her on his lap, she purred in response.</p><p>Dream turned on his computer and checked the time.</p><p>”4PM... two hours of sleep, then.” He frowned, and absentmindedly pet Patches.</p><p>He wanted to tell George about the dream, however, he wasn’t very enthusiastic about telling his best friend that he dreamt of kissing him. George would play it off as if Dream was just “flirting” or take it as a joke, anyways. Dream shook his head, deciding against it yet again.</p><p>He was being ridiculous, and he knew that, but he didn’t want to risk George getting genuinely angry with him or their friendship getting ruined because of a silly...</p><p>”<em>Crush</em>.” He murmured, continuing his thoughts aloud, “Is that what it is...?”</p><p>He leaned back and smiled, feeling like a middle-schooler again.</p><p>
  <em>Crush.</em>
</p><p>He had never exactly liked the term, but what else was he going to call it? Love somehow felt even more like middle-school, he laughed quietly at that idea.</p><p>”What do you think, Patches?” He asked, looking down at the cat, who had already fallen asleep, “God, I feel like a ninety-year-old grandmother in a Disney movie, asking a cat for advice...”</p><p>He thought about talking to Sapnap, and his happy mood caused by his brief lighthearted jabs at himself wore off. Should he really tell anyone? He frowned, who was the most emotionally intelligent out of his friends..?</p><p>He thought for a moment, then laughed and shook his head, it was so obvious! Dream should have just gone right to him from the beginning.</p><p>
  <em>BadBoyHalo</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WHOOO I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE THIS-<br/>I legitimately forgot about the plot for a solid hour and just started at my phone for a bit and when I looked back we had like 80 hits?!<br/>That may not seem like a lot but I made this because boredom and the fact that even a small amount of people enjoyed it makes me feel very happy!<br/>I hope to have longer chapters soon but for now here y’all go^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bad’s Advice and Bad Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you’re just going to keep pining over him?” Bad asked, the concern in his voice was prominent. “Dream, just tell him.”</p><p>
  <em>That was not the advice Dream wanted.</em>
</p><p>”But— but he’s just going to play it off as a joke!” Dream replied, he could not see telling George going well.</p><p>A sigh came from Bad’s end, Dream crossed his legs nervously, maybe telling Bad wasn’t a good idea. He had migrated to his bed and was just listening to Bad’s slightly static-y voice through his phone, he thought that would make him more comfortable but it just made him feel too hot and too cold at the same time.</p><p>“Okay, okay...” Bad thought for a moment, “Hmm... I get that your situation is fairly different from most, you two do- uh- flirt so much that it’s commonplace...”</p><p>“There we go, so you see how I can’t tell George?”</p><p>No response from Bad. Dream pinched the bridge of his nose <em>was he being stupid about this?</em></p><p>“You are being a bit of a muffin.” Dream jumped at Bad’s words, causing the phone to fall off the bed. “Oh— did you mean to say that aloud..?”</p><p>“No, I-“ Dream laughed, “Sorry, my phone fell off the bed.”</p><p>Dream leaned over the edge of his bed and picked up his phone, smiling at Bad’s laughter on the other end.</p><p>”So, your advice is..?” He asked, regaining his composure and setting his phone down in front of him.</p><p>“Tell him, and I’m not just talking about the dream. It’s so much more simple to just tell people how you feel, you know?” Bad’s voice sounded pretty final, but Dream still had his doubts.</p><p>”And if he... rejects me?” Dream cringed at the idea of George flat-out denying him.</p><p>”Then at least you told him, he’s not the type to overreact to actually serious things.”</p><p>Dream nodded, Bad was being logical, but he still didn’t want to ruin his friendship with George, even though he knew it was best to just do it.</p><p>”Dream, listen to me.” Bad’s voice was clear now, as if even his WiFi was making a point, “You won’t ruin anything, okay? George will be fine, you will be fine, it will be okay.”</p><p><em>Thank god for Bad. </em>Dream thought to himself, <em>It’s not every day you get a friend as kind as him.</em></p><p>”Okay, okay...” He murmured, “I’ll tell him.”</p><p>”Great!” Bad said, “I have to go, but I’ll let you know when I can talk more later, okay?”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Dream said.</p><p>After disconnecting, he checked the time on his phone and sighed.</p><p>
  <em>I really need to go for a drive.</em>
</p><p><br/>Dream felt the hot Florida air surround him after opening his door and leaving his air-conditioned house. He shook his head and breathed in calmly.</p><p>“Okay...” He breathed out and walked down the sidewalk leading along his street, then paused, “Car, <em>right</em>.”</p><p>Garage door opened and car keys grabbed, then he was driving down the street with his fingers tapping absently on the wheel.</p><p>”I’m going to McDonalds.” He announced to no one in particular, “And I.... have my wallet, so we’re all set.”</p><p>He was beyond tired and probably shouldn’t have been driving, but who was going to stop him? Exactly.</p><p>He pulled into the drive-thru and glanced at the order menu, not processing anything on it. He rolled down his window and waited for the worker on the other line of the intercom to speak.</p><p>”Good afternoon how may I help you?” A sharp voice sighed</p><p>“I’ll have a ge- uh- coffee and a...” He tapped the steering wheel more, as if that would cure his anxiety. “A happy meal.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Why the hell did I order a happy meal. </em>He asked himself as he parked in a somewhat-empty parking lot, <em>I’m a full adult now, and I’m ordering fucking happy meals.</em></p><p>He opened the little box nonetheless and turned on his phone. He messaged George as he took a sip of his coffee.</p><p>Dream: Hey George</p><p>He waited nervously for his friends reply, he had made up his mind. A few minutes later he got a reply.</p><p>George: What’s up?</p><p>He inhaled deeply and set down his coffee.</p><p>Dream: I was thinking we make some real plans for you to visit</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry this took so long to update, Christmas is always busy for my family and I, but here you go, I’m planning on adding more very soon!<br/>also FOUR HUNDRED+ HITS?! Y’all are so amazing💕<br/>And Happy Holidays to everyone!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sibling Screwup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, okay, we need to get Sap in on the situation as well." George said, Dream heard him typing on his computer on the other end, "Is there anything cool we should do there?"</p><p>"I could take you to Universal?" Dream smiled at the idea, "And we could go to the beach, maybe go diving or something? What we really need to do is make sure we both are free and able to do this with no problems!"</p><p>He pulled into his garage and got out of his car, then put George on speaker, closed the garage door, and walked in.</p><p>He nearly dropped his phone when he saw who was on the couch.</p><p>"Hey Clay!" Drista grinned at him, then rolled her eyes at his shocked expression, "Why do you look so surprised? Mom said she'd be dropping me off at your house, like, a million times."</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>"You <em>really</em> aren't good with scheduling, Dream." George laughed, "Hey, Drista!"</p><p>"Is that GeorgeNotFound?" Drista blinked, then her expression was mock-indignant, "You forgot about me <em>again</em>?!"</p><p>"What do you mean <em>again</em>?" Dream closed the door leading into the garage and set his phone and McDonalds food down on the table, Drista laughed and kicked her feet up on his coffee table.</p><p>”I’m here for summer break, it just started you know.” Drista said, Dream remembered talking about something to his mom, but he had zoned out and ended up just saying ‘yeah’ a lot...</p><p><em>Well, this just proves how shit you are at planning. Wonderful</em>. Dream sighed inwardly.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll call you later tonight, George.” He said, picking his phone back up.</p><p>”Alright, bye Dream, bye Drista!”</p><p> </p><p>”So, why’d you wanna visit me for part of your summer break?” Dream asked, shoving his phone into his pocket and sitting next to her on the couch.</p><p>”Possibly because you’re my brother and I barely <em>ever </em>see you?” Drista rolled her eyes, and gave him a side-hug, “I also wanted to annoy you and Tommy when you play on your SMP.”</p><p>Dream laughed and switched on the TV, “Anything you want to eat? I have some McDonalds or some ramen?”</p><p>”I’ll take your McDonalds since you <em>forgot</em> about me!”</p><p>”Alright, alright, lesson learned- I’ll check my messages more.” Dream got up and grabbed the box.</p><p>”Why’d you get a happy meal? Aren’t you like twenty now?” Drista laughed, Dream rolled his eyes and tossed her the box.</p><p>“Aren’t you like twelve?” He playfully mocked her voice, then laughed good-naturedly.</p><p>“I’m fourteen, bitch.” She stuck her tongue out at her brother, “So, what were you and George planning?” She sat up straighter and crossed her legs.</p><p>Dream blinked, “What do you mean?”</p><p>”I heard you before you came in, you weren’t exactly being quiet.” She opened the familiar red and yellow box, “Is he visiting?”</p><p>“Uh maybe, we’re working it out.” Dream realized the remote was still in his hands and clicked through the channels as he walked back to the couch.</p><p>“Are you planning on going to Universal if he does? Because if so I wanna come.” She smiled and ate some of the fries from the happy meal.</p><p>”Possibly, depends on how well we plan it out.” Dream yawned and collapsed on the couch again.</p><p>Drista raised her eyebrows- thinking over her brother’s response- then tilted her head in temporary disregard. Her attention turned to the TV set— although according to her brother’s aggressive channel surfing, nothing interesting was on at the moment.</p><p>”I thought you’d want to spend summer with your friends?” Dream had settled on the news, which was probably the most interesting thing on at the moment.</p><p>”Yeah, but sibling bonding is important or something, so you have to put up with me for the whole break.” Drista absently braided her dirty-blonde hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again with the late updates and short chapters- I’m so sorry ;0;<br/>Happy 2021 to everyone, it hasn’t really been too great thus far so I hope my story will brighten up your day!<br/>Anyways HELLO DRISTA I LOVE HER SO MUCH SJFKG she’s so fun to write and her personality is deffo gonna be a fun character :D<br/>Longer chapter is in the works right now but I do have a lot going on this weekend (expect it out by next week-ish)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>